The Japanese Girls Chapter 1: Prologue
PROLOGUE In the beginning, the city is shown at night. It comes in slowly. The city of Toon-A-Cie... Just then, there is an explosion heard and chunks of a wall fall to the ground. An alarm goes off. ...is in serious, serious, SERIAL trouble. The chunks came from the back, where smoke starts from a large hole in the front wall that's been blasted. The alarm screams louder and louder. The building is destroyed, and a black car is crookedly parked out in the space. Day after day, crime, lawlessness, and evil are running amuck. In a donut shop in the corner, police cars are parked and drivers inside, chomping on the food. The alarm is heard now from a distance. Its citizens lost all hope. They are totally helpless and desperate for a true hero. At the Supermarket, a huge green and whiteish car is parked outside. The alarm is mute. But who? Is there no one who can help this needed town and make it better? In aisle three of the marker, soft music plays like when you enter a regular store as the alarm is no longer heard. A man who looks like 40 years old with raven black hair, blue eyes, and a lab coat, with his shopping cart buys unusual things like sugar, spice, and little girlish toys. Fear not, fair people. For there is a man. A man of science. A forward-thinking man who looks back. He stops and goes to the checkout price scanner. A box of sugar sweeps across by the cashier's hand. Back to a sweeter time- Four jars of spice are scanned next. -when there was a spice of life- He is smiling and picking up the items in the bags. -and everything was... He was about to leave when he sees a villain. The bad guy, Sticky Beard faces his candycane sword at the caisher woman, whose name is Flora. She nervously hands him all the money in the register as Sticky Beard grins sinsterfully. "That is so sad." the man said to himself. He walks toward outside, slowly & sadly. He approuches a van, with the keys in his hand. Then Father, Man-Ray, Brick, Boomer, & Butch reflections appear behind his window. I must say, this man holds the ingredients to Toon-A-Cie's hope. He catches a slight sight of the gang and turns, startled. Brick stands in front of the group, fist in her hands. This man, known really as... In a fade of black, the sound of punching is heard. ...Professor Danny Fenton. Later, a monkey who was holding a staff with his tail was running scearming like crazy. Danny came into where the monkey was and that was the lab. 'Aw man. Jack is playing with the monkey staff again?' He thought to himself. 'I'll help him later, right now.'He puts his things on a counter near a bowl. 'Time to get to work.' he thought. The monkey known as Jack runs over to a shelf and knocks over it with beakers and flasks. He leaps over glassware, making it fly. He then puches the screen of a flat-screen TV. Freeze frame. A PUNKGIRLZ PRODUCTION Jack pulls a tape real loose and throws it down, from a very high place. Freeze again. STARRING: DAVID KAUFMAN MIRABELLE KIRKLAND LAUREN TOM DIONNE QUAN DANNY COOKSEY ADAM WEST Nearby, Danny is pouring the ingredients he bought into the bowl. First, was the sugar. Jack grabs the top of the file cabient and papers fall everywhere. Freeze frame. WRITTEN AND STORYBOARDED BY NICKTOONS4EVER Next, Danny shakes in the spices. Jack climbs over a ladder of glassware he held knocking under his weight, releasing a shower of chemicals sending him down. Freeze frame. ART DIRECTION BY NICKTOONS4EVER He remains to fall. Danny finally adds everything nice and stirring happily the bowl. Jack pops up and shoves him, knocking off balance. The end of the spoon breaks and a flask of black liquid hangs. The lights go red then black. DIRECTED BY NICKTOONS4EVER The black brains away to reveal the label of the cracked flask that reads: "Chemical J". The bowl begins to glow and bubbles a bit. Danny is now paralyzed in fear. He backs up, shaking, as Jack watches from a distance. The bubbles pop more fiercely, and Danny dives for cover, but Jack moves closer to look into the bowl. And then... KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! Category:The Powerpuff Girls Parodies Category:The Powerpuff Girls Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanmakes